But Wait!
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: The Greeks and Romans are having "friendly" battle. In the middle of it all, someone may or may not have been sexually harassed and it all goes down hill from there...Percy's a good boyfriend.


It was a special day at Camp Jupiter. The Greeks and the Romans were out on the big field participating in a "friendly" competition that they'd devised to help with their training for the next big war. Basically the rules were "Every man for themselves. Grab a weapon and fight." So naturally it turned into "Greeks vs. Romans."

Annabeth and Jason were locked in battle; he'd jab, she'd swipe etc. Annabeth was about to make the final blow when something unexpected and completely unpleasant happened. Jason thought he could disarm her by maneuvering his arm around her weapon. Instead he ended up elbowing her in the boob. _Hard._

Annabeth usually never cries out in battle, hurt or not, but this was a special occasion. It freaking hurt. So her initial reaction was to clutch her chest and scream, "My boob!" as soon as the words left her mouth she instantly regretted it. Both her and Jason froze. Their faces as red as some of the blood on the field. They stared at each other, unblinking, as if holding a silent conversation saying, _that didn't happen. That didn't happen._

Unfortunately that _did_ happen. And slowly but surly, everyone on the field turned their attention the two statue-like demigods. Everyone had heard Annabeth's scream. Some kids snickered while others looked on with pity. Some kids looked on with confusion.

One of those kids was Percy Jackson. He didn't know what to think.

_What just happened? Did Jason just jab my girlfriend in the boob? Is that sexual harassment? Should I be mad? It was probably an accident. I doubt he would try to feel her up in the middle of battle. Plus I think he's kind of scared of her. I certainly was… at first. Does that hurt? Like bad? It couldn't, could it? Well boobs are kinda like balls and balls hurt when they are hit. So I guess it would hurt pretty bad._

_ Wait, is she mad? Should I be mad? Should I hit Jason? But wait! He didn't mean to do it! I know! I'll wait for their reaction! But wait, that'll make me look like a bad boyfriend! Then she'll really get mad at me! And then she'll dump me! And everyone will get mad at me and call me names! They'll call me the bad boyfriendinator! And she won't kiss me anymore! And she kisses really good… _

_But wait! What if she drags me into this! I don't want to fight Jason! Maybe I can hide! No wait! I'm in the middle of a field full of people and they can see me! But no ones looking at me! Yes! The mission is going well so far! _

_I know! I can dig a tunnel to china! But I need Hazel! Crap! She's on the other side! Maybe if I wave my arms she'll see me! Crap! Someone started to look! Put them down! Put them down! _

_What do I do! I know! I can pretend to be asleep! Then they won't know that I know what's going on! No wait! I can get naked! You can't get mad at a naked person! No wait! Both! Both! Both! Yes!_

"YES!"

All of this happened in about ten seconds. Ten seconds, which were filled with quiet snickers and awkwardness which none, was directed at Percy Jackson. Except for the one kid who saw him waving his arms spastically. At least until they heard Percy yell.

The crowd parted. Everyone stared. Annabeth and Jason long forgotten as they watched Percy rip off his clothes hurriedly with such a look of determination on his face. Once he was fully naked, he curled up on the ground and folded his hands under his head and closed his eyes. Was he sleeping? Why was he naked?

There was no sound. No snickering, no whispering. Silence. The Greeks wondered what had gotten into him. The Romans wondered, _this was their hero? _No one knew what to do.

Jason was thinking, _I don't know what just happened, but no one is looking at me anymore. Thank the gods. Thank you Percy! I'll just back away slowly now._

Annabeth, on the other hand, was thinking, _He is a genius. He is a _genius. _He drew the attention away from me by doing…that. A little inappropriate but sweet in a way, I guess. In a very Percy way. I have the best boyfriend ever…and it's kinda big._

_**This was a very entertaining story to write. It all started when I wondered what would happen if you got stabbed in the boob in the middle of battle. My friend Molly came up with the answer. One thing led to another and we wrote this. We would also like to point out that the characters are not OOC. If this was a real situation they would definitely act this way. Except maybe Jason. We were being generous so we gave him a little personality. **  
><em>


End file.
